One-shots of a Ghostly Kind
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that are suggested by the readers! Highly recommended by anyone who wants a quick read! Enjoy! WARNING: Size of One-shots may vary depending on the idea.
1. Red

**Alright! here is the first suggestion I got! So thank you! (You know who you are!) If anything looks familiar and has a copyright or ownership then I probably don't own it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Red

"Give it up, Daniel. I'm stronger than you." Vlad told the boy in his normal condescending tone.

"Never!" The teen declared as he engaged in battle once more with Plasmius. Ecto-blasts pink and green shot through the air as the two enemies fought.

Unbeknownst to them, the Fentons were watching not to far away. Instead of attacking Phantom while he was distracted, they simply observed. It was something Jazz had talked them into to prevent them from hunting Danny. So here they were, watching Phantom and Plasmius fight each other physically and verbally.

Phantom screamed as the other ghost sent electricity through the local hero. Flinging him at the feet of the Fentons they watch in horror and fascination and Phantom pulled himself back up to his feet. By now, the humans were noticed but were paid no mind to by the ghosts. Cuts and bruises littered the young hybrid's body. Ectoplasm bubbled out of the wound but it was short lived as the cuts began to close at a superhuman rate. Fascinated the two humans watched as Phantom went at the Wisconsin Ghost once more.

"Please Daniel, don't you ever think of a plan before you fight? I barely consider you a threat." Vlad smirked as he dodged an attack with a bored expression. "Let me train you boy, You'd be so much stronger than this."

"As if!" Phantom yelled defiantly. "The offer of that comes at to high of a price!" Danny answered back. He wanted Vlad's help but the man was just too much. Perhaps if he weren't such a Fruitloop, Danny would have agreed. "There is no way I'm being your evil apprentice."

"You will come to me, Daniel. Maybe not now but you will eventually. On your own free will, dear boy. The mind is a very moldable thing." Vlad responded as if he were talking over some tea.

Angered by the man, Phantom attacked the ghost once more. Already exhausted and tired beyond belief, the teen didn't stand much of a chance. Electricity sparked around the teen possessively. Screaming in pain, Danny had enough. White rings started to appear around the teen. Realizing what was happening, Vlad turned away from the two Fentons. With his back turned, Danny turned completely human before falling in unconsciousness. Ectoplasm transformed into blood as it dripped to the ground below. Flying away at a startling speed with Danny in Vlad's hands, blood was flung towards the Fenton. A speck of the dark colored liquid landed on Maddie cheek. Confused for it was clearly not raining, she touched her finger to the substance so she could look at it.

Confusion struck her when she realized it was blood. Showing her husband, she thought aloud. "There are no humans in the area besides us. It's a pretty secluded place and I didn't see them hit any animals close enough to sprinkle blood on me." Maddie paused for a moment. "The only one who was really bleeding was Phantom but he was bleeding green."

"What was that flash of bright light?" Jack mused aloud, actually asking a decent question.

"Good question…," Maddie responded as she grew lost in her thoughts. She looked up at the sky to watch the two specks disappear in the distance. "The Wisconsin Ghost seemed like he didn't want us to see what happened to Phantom though. That makes me curious…"

"What do you want to do?" Jack prompted excitedly. This could be a scientific breakthrough!

"The only thing to do…figure out what the ghost hid from us. Perhaps, it's a power we don't know about or another form Phantom can take. Whatever it is we have to figure it out." Maddie concluded as she looked up at the sky in determination.

* * *

**If any of my wonderful reviwers has a suggestion for the next one-shot let me know by commenting! make sure it's only a word or phrase! Thanks!**


	2. Dark Fluff

**Thanks for the suggestion! (You know who you are...) I hope you all enjoy it! I write whatever I think of when I first read it so it's like a walk into my thoughts...Vlad has been very handy so far. Don't worry not all will have Vlad.**

* * *

Dark Fluff

"Honey, I know Vlad is a creep but he is the only one who will be able to look after you for the next few weeks." Maddie explained to Danny in a calm voice after his loud protests. Pinning her son with a glare, he slumped down into he seat. It was a look that said there was no point in arguing.

It didn't take long before they arrived and left Danny with Vlad. It was a quick drop-off and before Danny knew it, he was alone…with Vlad. Grumbling, he made his way to his room with Vlad hot on his heels. "Don't think I won't put up a fight." He growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way, dear boy." Vlad replied with a wolfish grin.

That was when it all went downhill from there…..

-a few days later-

"Hey, Uncy Vlad." Danny stood in front of the man with his hands behind his back. "I got something for you." He continued innocently.

However, As soon as Vlad glanced up there was something furry on his face. It was a dark fluffy kitten but Vlad didn't know that until he pulled the kitten off of him. With small pricks of blood on the side of his face where the animal dug it's claws in, Vlad looked at the nametag.

It read: **Danny**

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the teen questionably. Given the signal to continue to boy spoke as a small devious grin found it's way onto his face. "Well since you got a cat and named it after my mom, I thought you should have a cat named after me as well. After all, you won't be able to get the human version of us so why not the cat version?" Danny shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Why thank you, Daniel." Vlad replied calmly but that was shattered as soon as the cat attacked his face again. Once he got the cat off him, he looked at Danny's evil grin.

"I forgot to mention that he doesn't like being called by his proper name. He likes Danny." The teen replied happily.

"Of course he does." Vlad sighed but deciding to ruin the boy's fun, Vlad grinned. "It was very thoughtful of you, Little Badger. I didn't think you cared about me." The man teased.

All the fun Danny was having deflated at his comment. "Oh, I still don't like you, don't worry. This isn't over Vlad. I will win this war."

"It's useless Daniel." Vlad replied back lazily. "Whatever you do, I will top it."

-the next day-

"Vlad, why the hell is there a badger in my room?" Danny asked the man in a calmer voice than he felt.

"Language, Daniel." Vlad warned.

"I'm speaking English or is that too hard for you to understand?" Danny replied sarcastically as he looked at the badger that was named Daniel. "This is so on…" He finally added with a mischief smile.

* * *

**Be sure to give more suggestions and comment!**


	3. Fan Fiction

**Alright! Thanks for the suggestion! I wasn't quite sure what to do with this one but I did my best. It's a little small but I thought it was cute. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fan Fiction

"Dude, you want to see this…," Tucker trailed off as he looked through the archive of Fanfiction. "Those fan girls have been crazy about you….,"

Snapped out of his argument with Sam, Danny went over to Tucker. "What?"

Ever since he revealed himself, girls have been crazy about him. Who knew everyone wanted to date a half-dead guy…go figure. Sam was furious even though Danny was faithful to her. In fact, it was what they were arguing about. "Ew, Vlad and I? Dash and I? That's so gross!" Danny winced at the odd love pairings. "Dude, I'm so not gay."

"These people are terrible!" Sam announced behind Danny who had followed him over to the computer.

"There's ton of romance about you and Sam, Danny… along with alternate ways you revealed yourself to your parents…." Tucker pointed out as he clicked on one.

Danny gasped. "That writer killed me off! So not cool!" Danny announced as Tucker ventured into the stories. "There is no way Vlad and I would ever get along!" Shaking his head the teens jumped in surprise when a deep voice sounded behind him.

"What are you looking at, Daniel?" Vlad inquired as he read the screen. Without thinking Tucker kept the screen up.

Wrinkling his nose, Vlad commented on the fictional stories. "Your fan girls are insane, Daniel. I would never see you as a love interest. However, I do enjoy the father/son stories."

"You act like you read this stuff." Danny muttered.

"I read some of it." Vlad admitted which caused a look of shock and disgust to flash through the trio's faces. "Don't worry, it's only the father/son and revelation stories. Anything about me really…minus the romance, of course." Vlad explained as he raised an eyebrow at Danny's gaping face.

A sudden thought just hit him. At first, he was so surprised about Vlad reading this stuff his mind didn't process that the man was in his room. "Wait a second," Danny began as he looked at his archenemy. "How did you get out of space?"

* * *

**If you have anymore ideas for one-shots then by all means let me know through your comments or PM! Thanks again! Be sure to read my other stories. **


	4. Ghost Dinosaur

**I was laughing so hard when this thought came at the one-shot idea I was given mind (laughing in my head, of course...nut i was smirking on the outside). So thanks for the suggestion! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ghost Dinosaur

Deciding to go on a family outing, The Fentons went to somewhere more…normal. Jazz had convinced them to go to the museum, claiming it would be an educational experience and other such nonsense. Danny didn't really listen to his sister's reasoning. Luckily, I would be a short trip so he could spend more time with his friends.

So here he was, standing in the dinosaur exhibit looking at the bones lazily. It wasn;t something he was interested in but that all changed when his ghost sense went off. Back straightening slightly, he looked around. Preparing to make an excuse to leave, Danny saw the ghost. Relaxing he smiled, it was just the Box Ghost. Watching the blue man, the ghost floated over to the dinosaur before overshadowing it. Raising an eyebrow at the action, Danny was genuinely surprise the ghost did something other than yelling out and giving himself away. "Hold up, how can he overshadow a bunch of bones?" Danny asked his question aloud just as Jazz walked up to Danny.

"What was that little brother?" Jazz inquired with an edge of curiosity in her voice.

However, her question was quickly answered when the dinosaur started to move. The Box Ghost had overshadowed a T-rex. Feet leaving the stand it stood on, it touched the hard cement floors. Tail swinging for balance, the dinosaur looked around until it found Danny and Jazz.

"BEWARE! I AM-" The Box Ghost began before he cut himself off. "I can't raise my hand about my head….," The ghost observed perplexed.

Around this time, Danny lost it. Clutching his side, the boy laughed uncontrollably.

The ghost tried again but it simply looked like he was trying to swim with tiny arms. Seeing that Danny and his sister were laughing he decided to scare the boy's parents. See them a little ways away with their backs turned, the dinosaur made his way over to them.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost roared in a failed attempt to scare them.

"GHOST!" Danny's parent's yelled back, pointing out the obvious just like every time they saw a ghost.

Bursting out in another fit of laughter, the two siblings watched as their parents chased the overshadowed T-rex around the museum.

* * *

**Anymore ideas for one-shots? If so, please comment with your idea or PM me! Thanks again!**


	5. Ice Cream

**Just a little short one for you guys. Thanks for the suggestion! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ice Cream

"Dude you are so lucky you have ice powers." Tucker complained with jealousy in his voice as he rushed to eat his melting ice cream.

It was a hot summer day and the trio decided to get some ice cream on their way to Danny's house. The heat forced Sam and Tucker to eat their ice cream fast as Danny simply licked it. Unlike his friends, Danny's ice cream showed no sign of melting. It was like he was a freezer. His eyes glowed a bright blue in his human form as he used his ice powers to keep the ice cream cold.

"It's days like these I really enjoy being part-ghost." Danny hummed as he licked his ice cream.

"I'm so jealous." Tucker admitted with a moan.

"Next time I'll hold your ice cream for you, Tuck." Danny offered with a laugh at his friend's dejected attitude.

"Then how are you going to hold mine?" Sam asked with a playful smirk.

Danny finished his ice cream and shrugged nonchalantly. "Duplication, duh."

"I thought you couldn't do that yet." Sam pointed out with a grin of triumph.

Danny laughed at Sam's antics. "I just have to duplicate myself enough to get a third arm." Danny grinned.

"Nice!" Tucker exclaimed as he gave Danny a high-five.

Sam rolled her eyes. She could see it now. Danny walking down the street with three arms, each holding an ice cream, he would look like a science experiment gone wrong. Sam just shook her head with a smile.

* * *

**Anymore ideas? Be sure to let me know!**


	6. Little Kids

**Thanks for the review and suggestion! (you know who you are). This reminded me of something my English teacher repeated said so it's inspired by that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Little Kids

"I'm not a little kid!" Danny exclaimed to Vlad angrily.

"Of course you're not, Daniel. You're a little child. A kid is a baby goat." Vlad responded with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, so what? You can't win the argument so now you are correcting my grammar?" Danny asked copping an attitude. "You're such a Fruitloop."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Vlad replied without thinking. "If you don't watch it, Daniel, someone is going to give you…that's it!" Vlad snapped his fingers as an evil grin found it's place on the man's face.

"What? What's it?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Vlad replied as innocently as he could.

-the next day-

Thankfully, it was a weekend meaning Danny could sleep in. After spending most of his night fighting off ghosts and having a really weird conversation with Vlad, he was exhausted. The only got up when the sunlight that streamed through his window became to unbearable. Tossing and turning, he finally gave up on sleep and opened his eyes. Gasping, he looked at the sight before him. Little baby goats littered his room, eating various things. One was eating his curtains, another his textbook, and another his blanket.

"What the-?" Danny cut himself off when he saw a note on his desk. Luckily, the goats hadn't eaten it. Picking it up he saw it was form Vlad. It read:

**Daniel,**

** By now, you have probably realized that there are a bunch of little kids in your room. I hope this will be a lesson that you will learn quickly. However, knowing you it may take a few more kids to make you realize that you are not one of them. You may eat over proportioned meals due to you being a teenager or having your idiot of a father's genes but you are not a kid. No, you are a child. Next time I hear you consider yourself a "kid" I will send more kids to remind you that you are not a kid but a child. I believe I have made myself clear. Until next time, Daniel. **

**Sincerely, **

**V.P**

"VLAD!" Danny roared angrily before he quickly quieted down. "Oh he is so going to pay." Danny growled as the gears in his head started turning. "If wants me to be evil, I'll give him evil." A sinister smile consumed Danny's face as an idea hit him. It was the prank of all pranks. Yes, it would work beautifully!

-the next day-

Vlad woke up lazily but he was quickly woken by what was in his room. Everywhere he looked there was Froot Loops, kittens, and baby badgers. "Daniel." The man hissed out as he violently snatched the letter of his nightstand. It read:

**Vlad, **

** Surprise! I thought I would give you a gift! I'm sure you realize what it is. Since I couldn't decide I got you all three. Starting with the Froot Loops, I got you those because that is exactly what you are! The kittens were what I always said you needed. So now you won't be lonely! Lastly, the badgers….my favorite. Let this be a reminder, Vlad. I am not one of these. So whenever you tell me that I am one, I will send a bunch of badgers to you….using your money of course. I believe I have made my point clear.**

**P.S. GET A LIFE! STOP HITTING ON MY MOM, TRYING TO KILL MY DAD, AND TRYING TO GET ME TO BE YOUR EVIL APPRENTICE!**

**Sincerely, **

**D.P.**

"Touché, Daniel." Vlad grinned proudly. "However, I will win this war. Just you wait….Just. You. Wait."

* * *

**If you have any more ideas that are a word or phrase please let me know by commenting or Pming me! **


	7. Bones

**This is kind of a randome way to make Danny's parents suspicious but hey...my mind is weird. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion (you know who you are)! Enjoy~**

* * *

Bones

"CHEW! Chew like your life depends on it!" Jack Fenton bellowed over the intercom. Unfortunately for teens at Casper High, today was fried chicken. It was the only thing that was actually somewhat good to eat. There had been a ton of ghost attacks lately around Casper High, more than usual that is. Having no choice the Fentons jumped in to action by setting up a ghost shield to protect the children.

Eating fast due to the pressure his father was putting on them, Danny and Tucker had both swallowed a bone. While Danny's went all the way down his throat, Tucker's bone got caught in his throat. Gagging and on the verge of panic, he got Danny's attention and pointed to his throat.

"This is why they shouldn't give us meat with bones. In my opinion I would have no meat at all, but that me." Sam shrugged as she watched Danny phase his hand through Tucker's throat and phase the chicken bone out.

Air rushed down Tucker's throat as he inhaled gratefully. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem." Danny responded as he pulled his own chicken bone out of his stomach.

No realizing Maddie had seen the entire thing, she called Jack over. "Honey! Danny just used intangibility!" She hissed quietly to her husband.

"Do you think he's overshadowed?" Jack responded hesitantly. Normally he would jump right into action but this concerned his son.

"No, he just saved Tucker. Both him and Sam seemed completely used to it. Do you think human's can have ghost powers?" Maddie asked curiously. She couldn't understand it.

"There's only one thing to do."

"What's that?"

"Spy on our son." Jack answered his a firm nod. "We'll get down to the bottom of this."

"Great idea, honey!" Maddie exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for a one-shot let me know by commenting or PMing me. It has to be a word or phrase.**


	8. China

**You almost stumped me with this. It isn't much I think I made my point. I hope you like it. Thanks for the suggestion (you know who you are)! Enjoy!**

* * *

China

"Why does everything in your house say made in Fenton Works?" Tucker asked as he picked up a pen.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's a long story…"

-flashback-

_"Why does everything have to be made in China!" Jack yelled enraged as he stood in the local Walmart scanning every item on the shelf. "It should have the word Fenton on it!"_

_ "Jack honey, we didn't make that." Maddie attempted to explain calmly but her husband would have none of it. He had finally snapped. _

-Flashback end-

"From then on, he put Fenton on every single thing." Danny sighed. "Do you guys think this is a big problem?"

"I'd say so, dude." Tucker replied. "Your dad wrote 'Made in Fenton Works' on your lower back in permanent marker. He gave you a tramp stamp."

"Even my parents aren't that bad." Sam pointed out sympathetically.

"Well at least it's not saying 'Property of Vlad'" Tucker joked but was met with not amused stares.

"This is bad….," Danny trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**Any suggestions for the next one-shot? Comment with your word or phrase! I'll try to do any you suggest so BRING IT!**


	9. Protection

**Alright so some of you wanted a certain something to happen (you know who you are) so I granted that wish! Thanks for the idea and Enjoy!**

* * *

Protection

"Dash, what do you want?" Danny answered, clearly annoyed with the blonde-haired boy who had always beat him up.

Dash had realized a long time ago that Danny had stopped being scared of him and only pretended. It was strange. However, Dash realized after some time that Danny wasn't going to fight back no matter what Dash did. The boy took it as a challenge to anger Danny enough to fight back. All the A-listers made bets when the boy would snap. It had become a game of some sorts.

Knowing the boy would only take action if he messed with one of his friends too bad, Dash ignored Danny and turned his attention to his little girlfriend. The two still refused to admit their love but it was obvious Danny was very protective of her. Shoving Danny aside, he marched up to Sam and grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt. Pulling her off the ground, she glared at the girl. He normally wouldn't hit girls but the bets were getting high and more appealing. If Dash was right and Danny cracked then everything the others wagered was all his.

"Since Fenturd is getting boring, I think I will picking on his girlfriend." Dash narrowed his eyes as he slammed Sam against the lockers roughly.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Sam coughed back lightly but took the slam.

Danny was oddly quiet until Sam spoke. "Let her go Dash." Danny spoke behind the jock, his voice echoing like a ghosts. "Now." The pure authority in his voice sent a shiver down the boy's spine but he refused the urge to listen to that commanding voice. If Dash was looking at Danny, he would have seen green eyes lit with cold rage.

Tucker stood awkwardly to the side simply looking at Danny. He never knew his friend could be so….frightening. He was scarier than Dan, Danny's future evil self. No, this Danny that stood before him was scarier than Dan for he knew what he was doing and it wasn't some ghostly urge or an action simply based on emotion. No, this was something far more than that.

Dash choked down his fear from the voice with a snort and shot back at the angered teen. "Make me." He dared Danny as he reared back his fist to strike the Goth girl who was struggling to get out of his grip.

"With pleasure." Danny replied in a haunted voice. Before Dash could register what happened, he was flung across the hall by some laser. Whatever it was, he found out it had came from Danny by looking at his smoking hand. However, he didn't see blue eyes looking at him. No, it was a poisonous, radioactive green that glared at him with hatred. "You can pick on me, Dash, BUT you CANNOT pick on Sam or anyone else I care about." The teen roared his eyes glowing brighter by the second.

Dash tried to get away from the raven-haired teen but his efforts were all for naught. Danny grabbed Dash by the scuff of the neck and slammed him against the locker with his ghostly strength. Sam and Tucker watched without a word, their mouths opened in shock. They never knew Danny could be so…pissed. Dash struggled to breathe but Danny only tightened his grip. Hand glowing with ecto-energy, Danny shed his human form and transformed. He didn't care who was watching. He wanted to know exactly who Dash had angered.

"Y-You're Danny Phantom." Dash squeaked out in between the fight for air. Fear had finally set in. Realization passed over the teen. He had been picking on Danny _Phantom. _He had pissed of Danny _Phantom. _Dash may not he bright but he wasn't stupid. Danny Phantom was the most powerful ghost Amity Park knew of. He was the very ghost that defeated the ghost king and saved everyone more times than they could count. He was the powerful ghost that was fueled with anger because he just picked on Danny _Phantom's _friend.

"Damn right, Dash." Danny hissed through clenched teeth. He so badly wanted to beat up Dash but the fear that filled Dash's eyes would have to satisfy him for now. "Since you know that, you are also aware of how easily I could have beat you up or _killed_ you by now. I let you leave on a warning, _Baxter. _If I so much as hear you being rude to anyone I care about I won't hesitate to as you so artfully put it 'wail on you'. Watch yourself or this time you'll be my punching bag." With that being said, Danny gave Dash one final shove and stormed away. "Come on! Let's get to class." He barked at his friends as he changed back.

* * *

**Thanks for the suggestion! If you have a one-shot idea let me know by giving me a word or phrase! **


	10. Box Lunch

**thanks for the suggestions! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Box Lunch

It had been a long day at the museum with Danny's class and he was tired. Lancer thought it would be a wonderful idea if they went on a field trip. At least they would be getting their lunch catered. It was the one thing Danny and Tucker looked forward too. The only one who cared about what they were looking at was Sam. After the Box Ghost overshadowed a dinosaur, AGAIN, it was lunchtime.

"Dude! I'm starving!" Tucker announced as he got in line to get his food. Once everyone got their lunches, which were handed out in boxes. They all sat down.

"Everyone enjoy your Box Lunches!" Lancer announced as he went to talk to one of the workers.

"Ug, Box Lunch." Danny shivered at the memory.

"This food doesn't look so appealing anymore." Sam wrinkled her nose and pushed her box away.

"More for me." Tucker commented, missing the whole reference as he took Sam's food.

"Hello? Box Ghost. Lunch Lady. Box Lunch!" Danny explain emphasizing the names.

Waiting for at least a minute as Tucker processed what Danny said, he finally commented. "Let's hope that doesn't happen since you changed the future." Tucker simply stated as he took another bite of his sandwich. "The food is still good, dude."

Sam and Danny rolled their eyes. Leave it to Tucker to not be deterred from the thoughts of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady getting together.

* * *

**If any of you guys have an idea for a one-shot let me know! Make sure it's a word or phrase! Let me know if any of you are interested in ideas to write about. If I get enough comments about it then I will start an idea list for you guys if you want to adopt any or write about it. Oh and FYI! If you see my user name as a guest comment it's still me. I'm usually too lazy to login...**


	11. Cousins

**Thanks for the suggestion and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cousins

"Hey cuz," Dani spoke suddenly behind Phantom as he finished sucking up the Box Ghost.

Jack and Maddie gasped. Ghost's can't have relatives! However, the two ghosts failed to hear them. The ghost girl looked exactly like Phantom as if he was cloned.

"Dani! Don't scare me like that!" Danny whined as he hugged the ghost girl. "I thought you only did dramatic farewells. Now you scare your poor cousin to death." Danny laughed lightly.

"Half death." Dani corrected as she hit Danny on the head playfully. "Come on now! At least get your complaints right!"

"Excuse me!" Danny rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face.

Jack and Maddie simply watched the interaction with surprise. Not only was Phantom not attacking her, when he seemed to attack every other ghost in Amity, he was joking around with the creature! This tore down half of the information the Fentons had ever gotten. Apparently ghosts could have relatives…does that mean when Phantom called the Wisconsin Ghost his "Uncle" he actually meant it? If they were related then why did Phantom attack his Uncle but not his cousin? Confused, Maddie and Jack simply observed with their minds swimming. Who knew Phantom's life was this complicated?

* * *

**Okay, so I have a ton of ideas for long amazing stories but I just don't have the time. Do you guys want me to make an adoption list? Are any of you interested in that? Anyway, let me know and if you have a one-shot idea be sure to comment or Pm me.**


End file.
